Balet na gwiezdnym brzegu
by Yassamet
Summary: Krótka dysputa o dzisiejszych czasach. Starcie rozumowania zachodniego i wschodniego, wątpliwości kontra prostota. Balet z powodu dziejącej się sceny przed nimi, z powodu świetlików, ale też z powodu wzajemnego okrążania się dwoch sprzecznych z sobą opinii.


To nie była bardzo wysoka wieża, można by ją uznać za przeciętną, niektórzy rzekliby, że wręcz niską. Nie była atrakcją turystyczną, na której ktoś zbijałby fortunę, przeciwnie, ta wieża niszczała, nie była też w żaden sposób oświetlona, w nocy ciężko było znaleźć doń wejście. Wieża ta była zwieńczeniem pałacyku, który czterysta lat temu służył jednemu margrabi za domek letniskowy, tenże margrabia nie przysłużył się jednak historii na tyle, by o nim każdy pamiętał. Pałacyk niszczał, tak jak ta wieża. Jedynie jeziorko, nad którym był położony nie niszczało, oddając się prawom natury, również las, który otaczał to jeziorko ze wszystkich stron nie niszczał, rozrastał się, dawał dom niewielkim istotom.

Wieża nie była zamknięta. Wchodziło się tutaj po krętych schodkach, by wyjść do pomieszczenia na planie ośmioboku, gdzie w każdym kącie znajdował się filar, przytrzymujący dach. Stary marmur stanowił przynajmniej pokrycie dla wszystkich warstw tutaj, zaś czy pod nim znajduje się kamień, cegła, czy też jest to jedyny budulec – tego nikt nie sprawdzał.

Z Wieży można było obserwować zarówno ten staw jak i las, pozostawiając za plecami blask miasta nieopodal. Nocą widok ten zapierał dech w sercu, gdy księżyc oraz gwiazdy odbijały się w tafli wody, a spomiędzy drzew wylatywały tu i ówdzie świetliki, zaczynając tańczyć dla obserwatora. Zaczynało się przedstawienie, jakiego w żadnym teatrze nie dałoby się pokazać, taniec światła i cienia wyreżyserowany i odgrywany tylko i wyłącznie przez naturę. Ten spektakl za każdym razem zaczynał się i kończył inaczej, choć bohaterowie wciąż byli ci sami. Coraz to nowy Balet.

\- Znowu tu przyszedłeś, towarzyszu?

Głos, niczym nie planowany fałszywy akord, przeciął powietrze i obudził obserwatora z głębokiego zamyślenia. Roderich spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Ivana, który właśnie zgasił latarkę i podszedł do niego z uśmiechem, ale i uwagą. Oczy Rodericha jednak wróciły do obserwacji sceny, która tak go pochłonęła, iż nie zauważył wspinającego się Rosjanina.

\- To miejsce… uspokaja mnie, Wania. Ilekroć podziwiam jego magię, tylekroć daję się zaskoczyć, jak pasjonujące ono jest.

Usłyszał przez pewien rodzaj sapnięcia, że Ivan się najpewniej uśmiechnął, w blasku księżyca ledwie dostrzegał wyraz jego twarzy. Czy na pewno te słowa rozbawiły dawnego komunistę? Austrii nie było obecnie do śmiechu, czuł… nawet nie był pewny, co. Kłąb różnych emocji tworzył bezkształtną masę, której interpretacja była dla jej właściciela niewykonalna.

\- Wiem, że Cię uspokaja, towarzyszu. Ostatnim razem znalazłem Cię śpiącego, o, tutaj.

Z rozbawieniem Ivan podszedł do murka okalającego to pomieszczenie, między jednym a drugim wspornikiem i poklepał miejsce, z którego obserwacja lasu i stawu była łatwa, a przy tym ten fragment muru nie był na tyle zniszczony, by pokrywały go same nierówności. Rod także tutaj podszedł i tak jak wtedy, usiadł, opierając się ręką o jedną z kolumn.

\- Masz rację, pobudka wtedy u Ciebie była dla mnie intrygującym zjawiskiem.

Wania prawdopodobnie zachichotał na te słowa, ale Rod znów spojrzał w kierunku świetlików, znów raczył się tym przepięknym, magicznym baletem, gdzie jakby sklepienie niebieskie zeszło na ziemię i ułożyło się do snu w samym jeziorze. Widok tak kojący, że wszelkie dźwięki go otaczające nagle same płynęły w zapomnienie, sfera marzeń i fantazji zaś go wciągała w swe objęcia, pomagał jej zaś ten kłąb emocjonalny wciąż siedzący w sercu. Rod czuł wyraźnie, jak tak naprawdę nerwowość, frustrację i przygnębienie głównie mu towarzyszące pokrywa gruby koc apatii, dlatego też tu przychodził. Chciał o niej zapomnieć, chciał… uciec. Tak, to miejsce właśnie istniało po to, by weń uciekać.

Ivan usiadł obok niego ostrożnie, sam był o wiele większy i cięższy, nie chciał niczego tu zniszczyć. Rod był mu za to wdzięczny, zaraz położył głowę na jego ramieniu, przyglądając się tańcom na brzegu nieba.

\- Zawsze jak tu przychodzicie, towarzyszu, coś się złego u Was dzieje. Co tym razem?

Rosja nie był już tak pogodny, jak zawsze, jego głos był głębszy, bardziej troskliwy. Arystokrata podejrzewał, że jednak wiele osób miało przyjemność słyszeć ten ton, chociaż wielu z nich zapewne zna Rosjanina od obu stron, pomocnego jak i morderczego. Nad odpowiedzią chwilę dumał, nie bał się mu zwierzać. Ivan zawiódł go tylko jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy i sam Austria znajdował się wśród czarnych charakterów. Ale to już przeszłość... Teraz mieli inne problemy, inne „za" i inne „przeciw", by rozmawiać.

\- Strach. – odpowiedział w końcu, jednak tonem, jakby mówił o odległej krainie, nie o czymś ukrywanym. Nie wstydził się strachu, był naturalną emocją człowieka, a oni obaj przecież przyjęli formę ludzką.

\- Strach? – Wania zapytał, zerkając, nie rozumiał. To nie dziwne, że nie pojmował jego przekazu, nie wiedział wszystkiego. Nikt nie może wiedzieć wszystkiego, nawet sam Rosja.

\- Tak właśnie, strach. Mój kraj… - westchnął cicho, tracąc na fascynacji, czując znów napływ negatywnych emocji - …przechodzi teraz trudny okres. Próbuję pomagać ludziom, ale oni chcą tej pomocy zbyt wiele. Nie mogę powiedzieć nic złego ani postawić warunków, gdyż zaraz jestem okrzykiwany mianem okrutnego neonazisty. Moi kuzyni… pracują, zatracają się w tej pracy, mój brat nawet też. Europa się dzieli, zamykamy się we własnych małych światkach. Boję się, Ivan. Boję się zostać sam, zostać wrakiem kraju, który wyniszczy obca nacja, ponieważ jest jej zbyt wiele.

Rosjanin milczał długą chwilę, patrząc w kierunku błyskających świetlików w zadumie. Rod podejrzewał, że Ivan nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiedzi na słowa będące szczerą prawdą, gdyż… gdyż nie było na nie odpowiedzi, tak naprawdę. Razem z kompanami Europy przeszli długi i zawiły labirynt, by wejść do pomieszczenia, w którym nie ma innych drzwi ani okien, a jedyne wejście, jakim tu wpadli właśnie ktoś im zamknął. Wedle samego Rodericha wybór był między głodem albo bardzo radykalnymi działaniami, powszechnie ochrzczonymi mianem bestialskich. To i to było złem, a ilekroć serce nakazuje czynić dobrze, tak tutaj nie istniał wybór idealny.

\- Było sobie pięciu chłopców, towarzyszu. – napoczął nagle Ivan, uśmiechając się lekko. Rod odwrócił ku niemu głowę, nie rozumiejąc – Mieli swoje własne gospodarstwo, pracowali razem, dobrze im się wiodło. Pewnego dnia jednak pokłócili się i każdy się od każdego oddzielił, a na polu postawiono płotki, po każdej części dla jednego z chłopców. Jednego lata przyszła susza, innego powódź, uprawy wyschły, zwierzęta pomarły. Chłopcy zaczęli sprzedawać rzeczy, które mieli u siebie, by się utrzymać, ale wciąż przed sobą uciekali. Robili się coraz chudsi, nie dbali o siebie…

Rosja jednak cały czas się uśmiechał, choć Roderichowi do śmiechu nie było.

\- I nagle jeden, nie mając już co począć, przyszedł do tego drugiego. Ci dwaj do trzeciego, do czwartego, a piąty sam dołączył. Znów usiedli, znów żartowali, znów się lubili. Razem zaczęli myśleć, jak tu wrócić, by znowu żyć. Rozumiecie?

Muzyk siedział nieporuszony, ale na jego twarzy nie malował się tylko smutek, bardziej zaskoczenie, zdziwienie. Patrzył na mówiącego otwarcie, pragnąc usłyszeć morał z tej przypowieści, co też Ivan tak obrazowo chciał mu przekazać. Wschodni mężczyzna tknął go palcem w ramię.

\- Nie będziecie sami, towarzyszu. Nigdy~ Te mury wieczne nie są, upadną teraz czy za dziesięć lat. Ludzie tak już mają, towarzyszu, jak bieda gryzie, to sami do siebie lgną, nawet jeśli siebie nienawidzili. Bieda sprawia, że się wybacza, da?

Tutaj Rod nie miał odpowiedzi na tak proste, acz istotne słowa, o jakich Wania mu przypomniał. Czasem łatwiej jest wyjść z dna, jeśli wiele osób tam wpadło, choć czy naprawdę trzeba upaść, żeby wrócić na szczyt? Nie chciał tego. Tak bardzo bał się stracić wszystko, co miał, bał się straszliwie spaść na dno, równie mocno, co stracić wszystkich ludzi go otaczających. Strach kontra racjonalność, przez te dwie emocje Rod czuł się rozrywany, a ta blokada, jaką strach wywoływał, finalnie wytrąciła mu łzy do oczu. Pozostawała jednak nadzieja i jej mógł się trzymać, choć obecnie wydawała się być bardziej odległą wyspą za czarnym morzem.

Ivan jęknął z rozbawieniem i zaraz przytulił arystokratę, chichocząc po raz kolejny, ale też głaszcząc go po łebku w sposób uspokajający.

\- Ooooch, mały chłopiec się wzruszył, da?

Mały chłopiec… być może. Na tę chwilę Austria zdjął okulary i wtulił się, chcąc pozostać małym chłopcem w rękach dużego opiekuna, przynajmniej miał możliwość się komuś wypłakać. Ten ktoś nie mówił „ja też mam ten problem", ten ktoś nie kazał „pozbierać się, by dalej walczyć o przetrwanie". Ten ktoś próbował rozumieć. A że był to Rosja, wielki i straszny uzurpator świata? Rodericha to… nie obchodziło. Dopóki wiedział, że ta jedna osoba nic mu nie zrobi, że może jej ufać, to mógłby płakać nawet na rękach szatana, tak jak rozpłakał się teraz w objęciach Rosjanina. Poza tym Ivan był osobą nader cierpliwą, czekał, gładził mężczyznę po głowie, pozwalał słuchać swojego serca. Traktował go właśnie, jak małego, niegroźnego chłopca, kompletnie nieszkodliwego, prawie bezbronnego. Wobec Rosji, cóż, Austria tak czy siak był bezbronny, to jedno przynajmniej się zgadzało.

Wreszcie go puścił, muzyk ostrożnie podniósł głowę i wyprostował się, ocierając jeszcze chusteczką swoją twarz, nawet jeśli łzy w blasku księżyca były ledwie widoczne. Ivan nie tracił chwili, wstał z siedziska i podał mu dłoń zaraz, Rod ujął ją, chociaż nie do końca był pewny, co też jego przyjaciel – jak zwykł Rosję nazywać – planował. Zaś Wania pociągnął muzyka i postawił także na podłodze.

\- Ale… - Rod chciał już zaprotestować, jednak blondyn podniósł dłoń na znak ciszy.

\- Od siedzenia nic Ci tu nie przyjdzie, towarzyszu! Chodź!

\- Dokąd?!

Rosja znów wydawał się pogodny, jak na co dzień, choć przecież jeszcze przed chwilą wydawał się taki opiekuńczy. Pociągnął go dalej w stronę schodów, nie odpowiadając mu na pytanie, Rod aby nie stracić równowagi i nie upaść musiał poddać się silniejszemu od siebie. Tako i raptem w kilkanaście sekund znaleźli się poza pałacykiem, obok wąskiej, żwirowej uliczki, na której nikt nigdy nie postawił latarni, światło padało tylko z latarki Rosjanina. Budynek teraz straszył, postronnemu przechodniowi wydawałby się zapewne nawiedzony, Austria wciąż jednak odbierał go jako miejsce bezpieczne, jak portal do innego świata. Dobiegał szum lasku, który wcześniej obserwował, dało się słyszeć pohukiwanie sowy, gdzieś także kryły się nietoperze, świadczyły o tym regularne popiskiwania w eterze. Nastrój jednak upadł, apatia gdzieś mu uciekła, pozostało tylko niezadowolenie z powodu tak brutalnego wyrwania z własnej samotni.

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie, gdzie mnie ciągniesz? Proszę. – muzyk pozostawał nieugięty, nawet jeśli pokornie podążał za właścicielem szalika.

\- Odprowadzam towarzysza, co by się towarzysz przypadkiem nie zgubił.

Nie trzeba było patrzeć na Wanię, w jego głosie słychać było żartobliwy ton, który Roda rozdrażnił. Mniejszy z tych dwoje cały się napuszył na to zwrócenie uwagi, było w jego mniemaniu bezczelnie, a mimo to nie zwolnił. Po tylu sytuacjach, gdy tak jak dziś Ivan pozwalam mu się wyżalić, takie drobne docinki postanowił tolerować.

\- Nie zgubiłbym się… zostaniesz może na noc? – zerknął na cień kompana, nie tracąc na tempie.

\- Niee… Każdy musi spać, towarzyszu. Wam też to polecam, w śnie nie jest się smutnym.

'jednak najpierw trzeba usnąć" odparłby Austria, ale uznał, że ta dyskusja nie ma większego sensu. Zamilkł i dał się prowadzić, wkrótce też Ivan zgasił latarkę, gdyż dotarli do oświetlonej części miasta. Każda miejscowość w nocy wyglądała inaczej, bardziej magicznie, tajemniczo. Wokół nie było ludzi, szli sami kolejnymi ulicami, a wszechobecna cisza nadawała tej chwili podniosłą aurę. Momentami zastanawiał się, dlaczego Ivan jest wobec niego taki miły, dlaczego tak często mu pomaga? Nie przeszkadzało to Roderichowi, przeciwnie, to było dla niego bardzo miłe, a jednak - intrygowało go to. Tak wiele osób narzekało na Rosję, on jednak nie miał powodu. Dlaczego?

Nie umiał znaleźć na to odpowiedzi, a bał się pytać. Bał się, że wówczas Rosjanin odejdzie na zawsze, tego Rod nie chciał. Na razie mieli się rozstać tylko na trochę, „do następnego spotkania" – jak się wzajemnie pożegnali.


End file.
